


It Makes Her Feel Better

by Spirit_Animal928



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Alex Danvers, F/F, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Red Kryptonite Ring, las vegas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Animal928/pseuds/Spirit_Animal928
Summary: Inspired by that plot line in Smallville where Clark Kent runs away with a ring that has red kryptonite on it because he hates life.Months after Lena learned Kara’s identity she is ready to talk but no one knows where Kara is and Supergirl hasn’t been around in months. When she finds her Lena knows something is wrong and Lena is going to help Kara before they can officially make up but its a wild ride while Kara is under the influence of the ring.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	It Makes Her Feel Better

It’s been a few months since Lena yelled at Kara, till she was betrayed by her only friend, her best friend. Lena hadn’t seen nor heard from Kara in months and Supergirl has been gone for a while now. The CEO wanted to get revenge but she had worked for years to separate herself from her name and she wasn’t going to ruin that just because like always someone lied and betrayed her. 

Lena had dove into her work in order to distract herself. She barely went home anymore, staying in her office, having a drawer of extra clothes to wear. Lena took about a month to get over Kara and her identity but she eventually did, she had even grown strong enough to admit she may have taken it too far and said things she shouldn’t have. 

Lena called Kara when she realized she was strong enough to admit her reaction, but she never answered. Text were never read and never answered.

It had been months since either Supergirl or Kara Danvers had shown her face in National City. Lena was starting to get worried when she made a drastic decision, she visited Alex. 

When she arrived at Alex's door she knocked and waited as she heard her scramble to get up. Alex opened the door quickly asking “Kara!?” She was clearly stressed and worried about her sister but her sad and rushed face immediately dropped into an angry one. Alex moved to close the door between her and Lena but something stopped it from closing.

Lena put her foot in the door to prevent her getting away from Alex, she moved further into the doorway so that the door could not be attempted to be shut on her again. Alex wasn’t having any of it and turned around away from Lena, towards her couch. Alex groaned as she sat on her couch, leaving space between her and Lena and leaving them in silence. 

Lena finally spoke after a few moments, she had come here because she was worried about Kara and wanted to know where she was to apologize to her for her unneeded words. But she knew that Alex wouldn’t bring up the subject if talk to her at all. 

“I came here to ask where Kara is? She isn’t returning any of my calls or texts and I know I hurt her. But after some time I realized I was more harsh and cruel than I needed to be but I still need to know if she is ok.” Lena finished finally taking in another breathe after it all came out in one breathe. 

Alex simply groaned on the couch and took a drink of what looked to be scotch. She looked Lena up and down before she finally spoke to the CEO. “I don’t know where she is, she hasn’t been around in months.” Alex looked like she had been drinking well before Lena got there, well before.   
Alex explained to Lena, slowly and drunkenly, that Kara left the city and nobody knew where she was, only that the DEO had a missing package but that they didn't know what was in it. 

Lena was trying to wrap her brain around Kara just leaving and what the package had to do with anything but nonetheless she was concerned for Kara. She wasn’t the type of person to just up and leave even when sad. Even after Mon-El was sent away and she withdrew herself she stayed near her friends and family. 

Lena was only pulled out of her thought when she heard snoring coming from the woman in front of her. Alex had fallen asleep with a drink in her hand. Lena wasn’t welcome to begin with so she felt she better leave and not be here when Alex woke up, partially in fear that she would be yelled at. 

When Lena left she was wandering around the streets of National City wandering about everything that she learned in Alex’s place. She realized that she could make something to find Kara whether Kara wanted to be found or not. 

Lena went back to L-Corp and straight to her lab, she started experimenting with new technology that worked to find aliens in the real world. Lena was working for it to specifically find Kryptonian DNA so that she could find Kara. She worked for four days trying to find out what to code for it to work, barely eating except when her assistant forced her to, and running on about 6-7 hours of sleep total. But after four long days she did it and was surprised when she saw its results.

Lena looked at the results and was shocked but she was determined to find Kara no matter where she might be, even if it was Las Vegas on the Strip. Lena was shocked but she was relieved that she knew where Kara was and that was enough for her to get some much needed rest. 

After she slept Lena she got onto her private jet not telling anyone, even Alex, that she found Supergirl. Lena the whole flight thought about what Kara might be doing in such a big city full of non-stop parties, it just didn’t seem like Kara’s kind of place. Before knowing Kara and Supergirl are one in the same, Lena had never seen Kara as the partying type, but after knowing it still didn’t seem like Kara. Lena knew that she couldn’t get drunk, so why would she be there? How long had she been there? 

Lena had so many questions but one worry, Kara. 

When the private jet landed, Lena stood up and rushed off the plane, wanting to find Kara and bring her back as soon as possible, no matter what it takes.

According to her device Lena was being told that Kara was at a party in a big hotel, in the heart of Strip. Lena followed the blinking dot, showing her where she could find Kara. Lena couldn’t think of any reason she would be there or had she been affording to stay in Las Vegas, meaning she had to be working, right? 

She walked into the party and was overwhelmed with the lights, the blaring music and the crowd in the large room. The lights were flashing different colors in the center of the room but it left a blue darkness to the rest of the party if it wasn’t for light up drinks and clothes everywhere. The music was soon loud that Lena couldn’t hear anything other than the bass drops and the music. There were people all over the place, it was so crowded Lena didn’t have any personal space. Worried about the device showing her where Kara was she held it close to her body and clutched it tight to make sure she didn’t drop or lose it. The whole time the blinking of Supergirl’s location getting closer and closer to her. 

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she was trying to get through the crowd trying to get to Kara. She kept smacking away guys who thought that she was someone that would be an easy target, or a target at all. 

She was to punch one guy when she grabbed her and refused to let her go, he was easily twice her size and over 275 pounds. She tried to get away but he had an iron grip on her, she almost screamed when from out of nowhere, she was released. He let her go and backed away looking terrified of her, except it wasn’t her that he was scared of, it was the person behind her. 

The out of place CEO sighed of relief and then turned around determined to find her friend. 

Her jaw dropped when she saw Kara standing behind her with a large smirk spread across her face, standing in a red and black, backless dress that barely went to her mid thighs, in heels. 

Lena never in her time with Kara had ever seen Kara in such high heels, it looked like she could be flying, but her shoes were on the ground, Lena checked. 

Kara laughed at the speechless Lena who was just staring her up and down. “Like what you see, anyways what brings you here miss high powered CEO?” Lena took a second before her brain caught up to the present, “I was looking for you, everyone is worried about you.” Kara’s face quickly hardened at the mention of her past life. 

Kara told Lena “I’m not going back to that pathetic city where humans expect a superhero to save them if they are in any sort of danger. I have found a new life, where humans are still weak but at least they get themselves in trouble and don't expect anyone to be there for them.”

Lena felt Kara’s anger at humans but was too shocked by the words coming out of her mouth that she was paying no attention to wear own anger. Lena stood there looking at Kara before she spoke again, “Can we talk in private?” Kara’s face was unreadable, stone cold, not showing any emotion but anger. “Why can we talk here, these humans don’t care about anything here.” Lena looked around and realized she was probably right. 

“Lets go to the bar and get you a drink, on me.” She said the last part when pulling out a wad of cash. Lena’s first thought was where’d she get that money, but was derailed by a strong grip on her wrist pulling her. Before she knows it she is at the bar with a drink in hand. Kara is all over and talking in a flirty voice while closing the space between their bodies. 

Lena asked Kara a question that just floated to the top of her mind, “Where have you been and what’s wrong with you, your not yourself?” Kara looked angry at the mention of her attitude. She looked at Lena and said, “if you came here to bring me back to National City then leave because i’m not going back.” Lena wanted to leave but she needed to bring Kara home, to her family and to her. 

Lena and Kara talked through the night, Lena careful to anger her too much but keep her next to her. Everytime she almost angered Kara she saw a red vein through her wrist and forehead. It took a few times but soon she noticed a ring on Kara’s hand, a gold band with a shiny red stone and everytime Kara got mad the vein started from the ring. 

It was hours before Kara and Lena went up to a hotel room after the party started dying down. When they were in a room, Lena took her chance now that they were alone to acknowledge the ring, “Kara, what's that ring on your hand?” 

Kara looked down at her hand and the ring, “it’s something that makes me feel better.” She said her words clearly and looked dead into Lena’s eyes. Lena decided to investigate further, “What's the stone?” Kara looked at her, vein coming back, “Why does it matter if it helps me?” Lena started to worry about the material, and had her theory of what it might be but deeply wished she was wrong. She was careful to not show her worry in fear of angering Karaf further. “I want to know, can it help me to?” 

Kara’s eyes snapped wide open but her voice expressed this surprise to be non-existence. “It can’t help you, it’s red kryptonite.” she paused but then spoke again with a smirk “but I can.” Lena’s heart jumped at those words and she knew Kara could hear it but before she asked another question Kara took her and super sped her to another raging party. 

Lena was again taken to the bar with Kara but this time she downed her drink and stood up off the bar stool making up the excuse of needing to go freshen up. When she turned around, away from Kara but suddenly felt a hand on her wrist. Kara’s warmth on her cold wrist, felt nice but she needed to get away, but Kara spoke to her. 

“Why, you don’t need to?” She pulled Lena closer to her and kissed her, letting Lena go semi-quickly. Lena was frozen but then remembered that she needed to get away from Kara. Again she excused herself, and this time Kara let her go.

Lena went to the bathroom in a rush, pulled out her phone fast and called alex. Good enough for her Alex actually picked up the phone and listened to Lena’s story. “She says that the red kryptonite makes her feel better.” At these words Alex gasped and began to panic. Lena ignored it trying to talk fast so as not to attract attention to herself and quietly so that Kara couldn’t hear her with her super hearing. 

But her efforts to hide didn’t work apparently.

Kara burst into the bathroom appearing in front of Lena, “Who are you talking to?” Kara says as she takes the phone from the CEO’s hand and puts it up to her ear. Kara’s face fell flat when she heard Alex’s voice over the phone. Kara took the phone and walked out into the hallway outside the bathroom. 

Alex tried so hard to convince her of her and everyone else’s love but Kara wasn’t having any of it, she yelled at Alex and soon hung up the phone. After ending the call, Kara looked back at Lena who followed her outside the bathroom. Kara was full of rage, “YOU CALLED ALEX, REALLY?” Kara didn’t even refer to her as family or as her sister but Alex, what was the red kryptonite doing to her?

Lena stood there but instead of yelling she calmed her voice and responded, “Everyone is worried sick about you and clearly you aren’t ok, so yeah I called Alex because you need help.” Kara had listened to Lena’s words and was infuriated by them, so she used her super speed to run away but not before saying “You pathetic humans think you know us but you don’t and never will.”


End file.
